<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayward Spell by Gamermom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116280">Wayward Spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom'>Gamermom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Travels Though the Multiverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suite Life of Zack &amp; Cody, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes awry and Carey Martin meets Jody Mills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Travels Though the Multiverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPNColdestHits</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wayward Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this while drinking red wine. It is not betaed, not even proofed. I didn't even read it aloud. It is basically a rip off of Kim Rhodes TicTok and I don't care because that women is a treasure and I adore her!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Covid had been hard on Carey Martin. The aging lounge singer had been struggling for years, but with the travel restrictions in place the hotel where she lived could no longer pay her and she had been laid off three months ago. They allowed her to keep her room, but the hotel would be completely closed next month, and Carey would need a new place to live. A week ago, she had swallowed her pride and asked each of her sons if she could stay with them, but both said they did not have enough room. Never mind that Carey had slept on a couch for years so that her boys could have the only bedroom the hotel suite. She tried not being bitter, but for years she raised those boys on her own, their deadbeat father barely around, sacrificing romance and career to give them stability. But all they seemed to remember was the yelling and being grounded.</p>
<p>None of that mattered now. What did matter was where Carey was going to live. She has a few friends that she could probably impose on and couple of other options, but she needed guidance. Which is why she now stood outside Arwin Hochauser’s door. He had invented a device that he claimed would help you see all possible solutions to a problem. Carey was desperate enough to try it.</p>
<p>*          *          *</p>
<p>“I get it. I lost my whole family too. It hurts so much, and you do not know how you are going to survive. Each day is a struggle. You would give anything to get them back. But I promise you, if you finish this spell, what will come back will not be your family. Cause I have been there too. I have held my baby boy in my arms and not cared how he was returned to me. But it was not him, not really. And by the time I realized that, 9 people were dead including my husband and I had to hear my baby die all over again. If for one second I thought this would work, would bring your family back I would help you. Cause I know this hurt and I would not wish it on anyone. You know this is wrong, you know it won’t work. Put the knife down,” Jody pleaded with tears running down her face.</p>
<p>Her mascara was smeared, and she was ugly crying in the basement morgue of Alex’s hospital, pleading with a young mother to not try to raise the corpse of her dead husband and two little girls. Sam and Dean both had guns trained on the young woman, but so far Alex had kept them from shooting. This was not a witch or a monster. It was a just a woman in so much pain, so desperate that she grasped at old family stories and a book that had been passed down since the time her family had been held in bondage. So now Jody was using the new high priced de-escalation training that the city had paid for the whole Sheriff’s office to go though. Money well spent as the mother dropped the knife and folded in on herself, sobbing.</p>
<p>Jody moved forward and wrapped her arms around her, holding the mother as she folding in on her self and collapsed. Jody ran her fingers up and down the her back the same as she had done for her son, while Dean and Sam moved in and started taking down the alter with uncanny speed. Jody’s hand darted out to save the photo of the family, the mom would need that in the coming years, when her hand smacked another, and concoction was split all over her hand.</p>
<p>“Jody!” Alex cried out as Sam tried to sweep everything off the alter and Dean frantically wiped Jody’s hand clean.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt,” Jody started to say when a blinding flash went off and a second Jody appeared. The second Jody had longer, spiky hair, greyer than not and was wearing a soft pink top and a pair of blue jeans.</p>
<p>“What the fuck.”</p>
<p>Hours later, Dean, Sam, Alex, other-Jody, and Jody sat around the former’s table eating take out. It had taken some time to clean up the ritual and get the grieving mom some place safe. Jody would have to follow up with her tomorrow.</p>
<p>“So, your name is Carey Martin not Jody Mills and you are a hotel lounge singer not a sheriff?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Carey nodded.</p>
<p>“The hotel provides you with a room along with a salary, but there is a global pandemic in your world and the hotel is basically shut down and you are on the verge of being homeless.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“You can’t stay with your either of your twin boys because they “don’t have room” but really they have never thought of you as a real person with actual needs and feelings.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“So, you went to your friend who also works at the hotel as an engineer, but also invents things that can pass though dimensions, to see if one of his devices could tell you what to do?” Alex was becoming even more dubious with each question.</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“And instead of helping you see what to do next in your life, you just wound up here.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“Awesome.” Alex said as she pushed back from the table and started to bus her own plate. Jody had changed out her uniform and was wearing a blue plaid over a tee shirt and jeans. She had been strangely quite though out the whole adventure. Alex worried that talking about the death of her family had drained her.</p>
<p>“Well machine or spell gone array; I can’t figure out how to send you back. When we get back to the bunker, I can do more research,” Sam offered, and he also stood to help clean up.</p>
<p>“Its late, you boys should stay the night, I’ll make breakfast in the morning,” Jody offered.</p>
<p>“Oh boy, Jody pancakes,” Dean said as he kissed her on the forehead and left the room, leaving Jody and Carey alone.</p>
<p>“You don’t seem very upset by this,” Jody observed.</p>
<p>“Well, it seems like every week I get into new adventures and by the end of the day it has all worked out fine. Although that happened less and less when my boys moved out to attend school on a cruise ship.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Well look at you Ms. Monster killer. That is pretty good. And those boys are fine. Are you …. You know with either of them?”</p>
<p>“Sam and Dean?!? No. Those are my boys. They are family.”</p>
<p>“Oh well, they seem a lot easier than my twins. You know those boys use to fart in the elevator?”</p>
<p>“They fart in the Impala.”</p>
<p>“I had to kill spiders.”</p>
<p>“I had to kill -vampires-,” Jody drawled out. Spiders, really.</p>
<p>“I didn’t have sex for four years because I had to sleep on the couch in the living room,” Carey confessed in one breath.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Jody paused, “Ya, okay, you win.”</p>
<p>“Win what?” Dean asked returning with a very large ice cream sundae. Carey just laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Hey, can you guys hold down the fort. I am taking Carey out to get laid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>